Zombie Thanksgiving Massacre
by maria-fall
Summary: The Russo's head over to Carl's to spend Thanksgiving and wind up in the middle of a zombie attack.
1. Notes

Zombie Thanksgiving Massacre

WOWP/Aqua Teen Hunger Force

Summary:- The Russos visit Jerry's cousin Carl when they have their home fumigated. Carl at one time actually dated Theresa before she married Jerry. Carl looks to resume their "romance".

At the same time Alex, Harper, and Max hang out with Meatwad. The Mooninites arrive wanting to cash a radioactive check. The check causes an army of zombies to rise.

Also Justin and Frylock nerd out.

Rated M for violence, adult situations, and language

I do not own ATHF or WOWP. I used jokes from various episodes of both shows. You may want to watch the two ATHF episodes _Super Computer _and_ Mooninites 3: Remooned _since they play into the story's plot. Or at least Google the episodes first. This takes place during season one/two of WOWP.


	2. The drive to Carl's

Chapter 1

4:00 PM Tuesday, Two Days before Thanksgiving, New Jersey Highway

"So where are we going again?" Alex asked her father.

Jerry Russo kept his eyes focused on the road. "We're going to stay with my cousin Carl for a few days."

Theresa glanced at her husband. "Are you sure we can't stay at a hotel or…"

Jerry turned to his wife. "We've been through this before hon. The hotel rates are too high with it being the holidays. Kelbo is on a cruise and Megan lives in Paris. Your mom just doesn't have the room for the six of us."

Jerry offered his wife a smile. "Besides honey, the kids haven't met Carl yet. Heck, we haven't seen the big guy since our wedding."

Theresa gave Jerry a disgusted look. "Yes there's a reason for that. The man's a complete cerdo!" (Spanish for pig)

Jerry chuckled. "Well hon you did date the man."

Theresa shot her husband an angry look forcing Jerry to turn his attention back on the road. He truly wanted to make the best of a bad situation. The entire building where the Russo's lived and had operated the Sub Station was infested with termites. Luckily there wasn't any real damage to the building. Jerry also counted his blessings that if the building had to be infested with termites and needed to be fumigated; it was better that it happened during the holiday when business was slow and the kids had time off from school.

Alex chirped. "I still think you should've let me handle the termites."

Justin turned to his sister. "Ummm Alex, thanks to your spell we now have a nine foot termite roaming the city."

Alex crossed her arms and pouted. "Well it's not my fault. The termite was like that before I even used my magic."

Jerry glanced at the kids. "Come on guys. Justin it's not your sisters fault that… Well ok your sister is responsible for creating a giant termite." Jerry chose his words carefully. "Can you kids promise to be good this weekend? Carl has enough problems as it is."

Theresa began showing some interest in the conversation. "What problems?" she asked.

"Carl told me over the phone that he had some trouble with his neighbors. He didn't go into specifics so I don't know what the problem was exactly." Jerry explained.

"Hey dad, why haven't we ever met Carl before?" Justin asked. "I mean I never even knew we had a cousin Carl until a few days ago."

Jerry thought for a few seconds before replying. "Well Carl actually dated your mother before we met…"

Theresa cut her husband off. "Let's just say I made the right choice with who I married." Theresa gave her husband's free hand a warm loving squeeze.

Justin inquired further. "Is Carl a wizard too?"

Jerry shook his head. "No, Justin. Carl's mother who is my aunt had lost the contest. From what my mother told me, the woman became extremely depressed and she never told Carl anything about his wizard heritage."

Jerry turned to his kids and Harper. "It's important not to mention anything about magic to Carl. Agreed."

Everyone nodded. Minutes later Jerry pulled up to a blue house. "Well we're here."


	3. Past rememberance of a lost love

Chapter 2

Carl's house. Shortly before the Russo's arrive.

Carl sorted through his stuff. "Ok, I've got the oils, the scented candles, the works! Tonight!"

Shake was flipping through one of Carl's porno magazines. "So Carl, who's the lucky girl you're bringing over tonight and how much did you pay for her?"

Carl turned to Shake with an annoyed look on his face. "I didn't have to pay her nothing Cup. I used to bang this chick till the break of dawn back when I had my bad ass red jeans."

"Right... Come on, Carl, this is me you're talking to here." Shake smirked.

Carl snatched the magazine from Shake. "Whatever Cup. Just make sure you and the other two freaks stay the hell away from here for the next four to five days. I don't want any of you freaks near Theresa."

"Theresa?" Shake inquired.

Carl threw the magazine in his bureau. "Yeah, that's the chick I used to go out with until she went off with my cousin Dipshit. We had some good times together."

"Well perhaps I could indulge in some sloppy seconds after you're done with her." Shake mentioned casually.

Carl chuckled before taking out his sawed off shotgun. "No, you won't be doing that. In fact if I see you around these next couple of days, you won't be having seconds of anything… EVER!"

Shake slowly backed towards the window. "Carl, calm down… You need to have a couple of beers, cool off, and let me get acquainted with Theresa."

Carl cocked his shotgun and pointed it directly at Shake. He heard a car pull up. Both Carl and Shake looked out the second story window. Theresa was the first to step out of the car.

Shake turned to Carl. "Whoa Carl! You used to hit that?"

Carl nodded. He watched as Jerry and his kids stepped out of the car.

Carl muttered out loud. "Oh what the hell? No one said anything about kids being around this weekend…"

"Well Carl, I'll need you to keep the kids occupied while I have my way with Theresa there." Shake said arrogantly.

With a clothesline, Carl sent Shake flying out the window and onto the lawn.


	4. Cousin Carl

Chapter 3

The Russo's watched as Shake fell from the second story window. Shake hit the ground with a loud thud. He was knocked unconscious.

"What is that thing?" Alex asked her father.

Jerry looked over at Shake. "I'm not sure honey... It looks like a large cup with gloves…"

"Carl isn't a wizard?" Theresa asked.

Jerry shook his head. "No, he isn't." Jerry took one last look at Shake. "Well chalk this one up to plain weirdness."

Carl stepped out of the house. "Hey Theresa! Dipshit! How you two doing?"

Jerry went over to shake Carl's hand. "Hey big guy! How are you doing? How many years has it…"

Carl ignored Jerry and focused his attention on Theresa. "Looking good Theresa. Still got that cleavage there I see."

Theresa blushed due to a combination of anger, embarrassment, and even though she didn't want to admit it she was flattered from the complement. "Well Carl, I see you haven't changed at all."

Carl chuckled. "Change? Nah, I'll never sell out."

Jerry laughed and placed an arm around his cousin's shoulder totally unaware that Carl was hitting on his wife. "You look great man. I want you to meet the kids."

Annoyed, Carl turned to his cousin. "That's something you could have told me over the phone Dipshit. I wasn't expecting any kids to be around this week."

Jerry knew that Carl had always hated kids which is why he didn't tell Carl he had any.

Jerry pointed to each of his children and introduced them to Carl. "This is Justin, Alexandra, Max, and Alexandra's friend Harper. She's practically a member of our family."

Alex spoke up. "Actually I prefer Alex."

"Great…" Carl muttered. He turned his focus back to Theresa. "Well Theresa you look good after three kids. I mean you don't look as good as you did when I last saw you but still…"

Theresa thought about slapping Carl but decided against it. She muttered a 'thank you' while wondering to herself what she ever saw in Carl when they were dating.

Hungry after a long drive, Jerry rubbed his hands together and asked, "So Carl, what's for dinner?"

Carl thought for a second. "I guess we can get some chicken wings at _Mellon Shakers_. The kids will have to wait outside." Carl looked at Justin. "You over 21?"

"We are not going to a strip club Carl!" Theresa spat.

Jerry laughed uneasily. "Of course not honey. Carl was just kidding. Weren't you Carl…?"

Jerry realized that Carl was indeed serious. "Ummm Carl, perhaps there's a nicer restaurant around?"

"Yeah I guess. You paying Dipshit?" Carl asked.

Jerry nodded and smiled. "Of course."

"Well alright then, let's do it." Carl pointed to his car _2 Wycked_. "Theresa can ride with me and you guys can follow."

Theresa spoke up. "No, no... One of the kids can ride with Carl."

"Well me and Harper can go with Carl." Alex suggested.

Before Theresa could protest, Jerry agreed that Alex and Harper could go with Carl. Carl seemed even more agitated that he would have to drive the teens to the restaurant instead of Theresa.

Theresa glanced over at Carl. "Are you going to change Carl?"

Carl pointed to his car again. "I have a dress shirt in the backseat."

Jerry, Theresa, Justin and Max hopped in their car while Carl waited by his car for Alex and Harper.

Alex called out to Harper who had been staring over at Shake since they arrived. "Harps, we're leaving!"

Harper nodded and walked over to Alex and Carl. She had a concerned look on her face. "I don't know what that thing is over there but it seems hurt."

"Don't worry about that freak over there." Carl mentioned casually.

"Oh… ok…" Harper offered her hand to Carl and smiled. "My name is Harper by the way."

Carl looked at the redhead with indifference, ignoring her friendly gesture. "Wonderful… So we ready to go?"

Alex stared at _2 Wycked_. "Awesome car Carl!" She nudged Carl with her elbow. "Think you can let me drive it?"

Carl shook his head. "No, we're not doing that. No one drives _2 Wycked _but me."

Harper got in the backseat while Alex sat in the passenger seat sulking. Carl drove off and Jerry followed him.

After the cars left, Frylock and Meatwad walked over to Carl's house. They noticed Shake lying unconscious on Carl's lawn.

Meatwad nudged Shake. "Damn boy! You get your butt whipped by Carl again?"

Shake slowly got up. "Shut up. Frylock call my lawyer! I broke my neck on Carl's property!"

"Shake you don't have a neck." Frylock reasoned. "Who were those people with Carl anyways?"

"Yeah Carl don't know anyone on the count of him being a shut-down… a shut-off… What's that term?" Meatwad asked.

"It's called a shut up!" Shake spat.

Frylock glanced at Shake. "Is Carl going to join us for Thanksgiving dinner? You did ask him, didn't you Shake?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shake shouted.

Frylock sighed. "Well I guess I can ask him when he comes back home."


	5. Dinner with Carl

Chapter 4

Alex turned on the radio and flipped through the stations until a Katy Perry song came on.

"I love this song!" Harper chirped.

Carl slammed on the brakes, almost causing Alex who wasn't wearing a seatbelt to go flying through the window. Jerry's minivan came close to hitting Carl's car.

Carl put in a cassette tape. "We ain't listening to this crap. The only music that's allowed in this car is the ultimate song: Boston's _More than a Feeling_."

"This blows!" Alex complained as she looked through Carl's cassette tape collection. "Don't you listen to anything that was made during this century?"

"If you don't like the music then you can walk to the friggin restaurant." Carl spat.

Alex flashed her famous puppy dog eyes that she used on her father. "I'm sorry Carl."

"Right you should be." Carl muttered as he drove off. "This here is real music, not crap like you kids listen to."

Carl stopped at a nearby restaurant. Ignoring Alex and Harper, Carl threw on a button down short sleeve shirt while keeping his sweatpants and flip-flops on. The three waited in the parking lot for the rest of the family.

The group went inside and sat down at a table. Carl sat alone at a nearby booth. The restaurant was practically empty.

"You're not sitting with us Carl?" Jerry asked.

Carl shook his head. "Nah, I'm not doing that. I don't want to be seen with a bunch of kids." Carl noticed a waitress walking by. "Hey asshole! I want a pitcher of beer pronto!"

Carl turned to the teens. "You kids want a pitcher of beer too? It's your cousin Carl's treat. Dipshit's paying of course."

Excited, Alex nodded. "Sure I'll have some…"

Jerry interrupted his daughter, giving her a stern look. "No Carl, the kids are too young to drink. And Carl, please watch the language."

With a smile on his face Jerry turned to the waitress. "Could we please have a couple of pitchers of Pepsi? And why don't we go with the family size pepperoni pizza. Thank you."

The attractive waitress nodded. "Yes sir, I'll have that right out." She turned to Carl. "And for you sir?"

Carl looked through the menu. "I'll have the fried jalapenos, the nachos grande, and let's start with about 50 wings and keep the ranch coming."

"Very well." The waitress replied. She left to put in the orders.

Carl turned to the Russo's and laughed. "You guys hear what I ordered? I'm going to be farting blood over here!"

Alex and Max laughed at Carl's joke while the rest of the Russo's and Harper just shook their heads and gave Carl disgusted looks. The waitress soon came back with their orders.

Unfazed by Carl's poor attitude, Jerry attempted to make some conversation with his cousin. Theresa just silently ate as she had given up talking to Carl a long time ago.

After everyone ate, Theresa noticed Carl's table littered with chicken wing bones. "So Carl, did you have enough wings?" Theresa asked sarcastically.

Carl finished his beer. "You tell me. Does this look like I got enough?"

Carl stood up and announced to the family, "Shit! I have to drain the Sequoia!" As Carl walked over to the bathroom, he bumped into a nearby table.

Theresa turned to her husband. "Ok that settles it; we're staying at a hotel!"

Jerry tried to reason with his wife. "But hon, you've seen the neighborhood. I don't think there's a hotel in the area that's safe. Besides Carl isn't that bad. You just have to get used to the big guy."

"Fine! But I'm not letting him drive the kids back." Theresa spat.

Jerry nodded. "Of course. We'll all drive back in our car."

Carl walked back to the booth and handed Jerry a house key. "Hey Dipshit, you able to find your way back to the house? I'm heading off to _Mellon Shakers_. You and Theresa are welcome to join me."

Jerry frowned. "Oh… I thought you would want to spend some time with the family."

"Yeah, that's why I invited you to go to _Mellon Shakers_ with me. To spend some quality time together like we used to." Carl reasoned.

Jerry shook his head. "I meant spend some time with the kids…"

Theresa spoke up. "You know Jerry, why don't you go with Carl and I'll take the kids to the house."

Surprised by his wife's suggestion, Jerry took Theresa aside. "Are you sure hon? I don't think it's a good idea that I go to a…"

Theresa looked in Jerry's eyes and lightly touched her husband's forearm. "I'm just worried that Carl will crash his car or run someone over. He's in no condition to drive."

Jerry looked over at Carl who was drinking another beer. "You're right about that hon." Jerry agreed.

Jerry called out to Carl. "Hey Carl! I'll go with you but let me drive."

Carl shrugged and tossed his car keys to Jerry. "Ah what the hell… I need someone to breathe into the breathalyzer device to start the friggin car anyways."

Theresa gave Jerry a light kiss on the lips. "Just be careful Jerry."

Jerry smiled at his wife and handed her Carl's house key. "Don't worry we'll be fine."

Alex playfully slapped her father on the shoulder. She had a devilish grin on her face. "I guess we'll see you later Dipshit."

Both Jerry and Theresa shot angry looks at their daughter. "Alexandra Margarita Russo! Watch your mouth!" Theresa shouted.

Alex dropped her smile realizing that she was in trouble. She again flashed her puppy dog eyes at her father. "I'm sorry daddy." Alex softly whispered.

Jerry kissed his daughter on the forehead. "It's ok honey. Just promise to be good for your mother. I'll see you kids later."

Jerry and Carl walked over to _2 Wycked_. Jerry breathed into the breathalyzer device to start the car.

Carl turned to Jerry. "Alright Dipshit, this car is in vintage condition so be careful with it."

Jerry nodded. "Don't worry Carl. Your car is in safe hands."

"_Mellon Shakers_! Tonight!" Carl exclaimed.


	6. Meet the neighbors

Chapter 5

Alex leaned forward towards the front seat of the car. "So Mom, why are you letting Dad go to a strip club?"

Theresa gritted her teeth while she drove. "Your father is only going to prevent Carl from running over innocent pedestrians."

Alex sat back in her seat. "Oh, ok." Alex changed the subject. "Cousin Carl is pretty cool huh?" She looked around and noticed that everyone else didn't share the same sentiment.

Theresa pulled into Carl's driveway. Justin, Max, and Harper helped Theresa unpack the car while Alex stayed in the backseat.

Irritated by Alex's laziness, Harper asked her friend, "Alex, do you think you can give us a hand?"

Alex gave Harper a dull stare. "I am helping Harper. I'm actually supervising you guys." Alex turned to Justin. "Justin, move faster."

Alex noticed that the entire family seemed agitated with her so she grabbed the lightest bag from the car and brought it into the house. "There, you guys are welcome."

"Whatever." Justin muttered.

Alex turned to her mother. "So what's there to do around here?"

Theresa looked around the living room. "Why don't you and Harper look for a movie for us to watch while the boys and I finish unpacking."

Alex and Harper rushed to the shelves where Carl kept his DVD collection. They both looked through the DVDs.

Alex read through the titles. "Porn, porn, _Giant's Greatest Hits! Volume One_, porn, exercise tapes, porn…."

Harper pulled out a DVD and glanced at the front of the case. "This might be good. It has a horse on the cover. _Farmers' Daughters Having Fun on the Farm_. Never heard of it." Harper handed the DVD to Theresa.

Theresa looked at the back of the cover. "Ay dios mio!" she exclaimed. With a disgusted look, Theresa threw the DVD to the ground. "Forget it. We'll just watch what's on TV instead."

A knock came from the front door. "Oh what is it now?" Theresa muttered. "Justin sweetie, can you get the door?"

"Sure mom." Justin walked over to the door and opened it. He was greeted by Frylock and Meatwad. Justin stood by the doorway, not believing his eyes.

Frylock spoke first. "Hello. Is Carl around?"

Theresa walked to where Justin was standing. "Who is it Justin? Oh my!"

Frylock repeated himself. "Hey I was just looking for Carl."

Theresa quickly composed herself. She was used to seeing weird things ever since she married Jerry who introduced her to magic. "Are you two friends of his?" Theresa asked.

Frylock: "We're Carl's neighbors, I'm Frylock and this here is Meatwad."

Meatwad rolled into the house and extended his arm to Theresa. "Hey there! I'm Meatwad of the New Jersey Meatwads."

Theresa lightly shook Meatwad's arm. "Where are my manners? I'm Theresa. Carl's not here right now but why don't you two come in."

Meatwad rolled over to Alex and Harper. Alex was flipping through the channels on the television. She reached a puppet show where the character was explaining the directions of left and right. **(A/N The same show Meatwad was watching during the beginning of the Cloning episode)**

Meatwad pointed at the television set. "This here is some good TV!"

Alex called out to her mother. "Mom what the hell is this thing?"

Theresa shot her daughter a stern look. "Alexandra! Be nice to our guests." Theresa turned to Frylock. "I'm sorry Mr. Frylock is it? We had a long ride in the car today. Can I get you something to drink?"

Frylock: "Well if it's not too much trouble…"

Theresa smiled. "Not at all."

Theresa went into Carl's kitchen and looked through the refrigerator finding only beer and some old Chinese food. She quickly grabbed two beers and headed back to the living room.

Theresa handed a beer to Frylock. "I'm sorry this is all Carl has in his refrigerator. Well this and some leftover Chinese food."

Meatwad interjected. "Carl don't like us touching his beer."

Theresa smiled at Meatwad. "Don't worry. My husband only bought Carl enough food to feed an entire army. I'm sure the man can part with two beers." Theresa offered the other beer to Meatwad.

Meatwad reached for it but Frylock stopped him. "Meatwad is too young to drink." Frylock explained to Theresa.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How old are you Meatwad?" Theresa asked.

Meatwad thought for awhile. "I don't know….. 55?"

Frylock looked at Theresa. "Husband? I thought you were one of Carl's… well I thought you were Carl's girlfriend."

Theresa laughed at the thought. "No, my husband Jerry is Carl's cousin. We're staying with Carl for a few days."

Frylock: "Well we were going to ask Carl if he wanted to come over for Thanksgiving dinner. You're welcome to join us if you want."

Theresa was touched by Frylock's kindness. "That's such a wonderful gesture. My family would be delighted to spend Thanksgiving with you and Senor Meatwad."

Theresa smiled at Frylock. "Where are my manners? I haven't even introduced you to my family here."

Theresa introduced her family to Frylock and Meatwad. "This is Justin, Max, Alex, and Harper."

Alex and Harper were both sitting on the edge of the couch staring at Meatwad who was still watching television. Max greeted the two guests with a short "Hey!"

Justin offered his hand to Frylock. "I'm Justin, Mr. Lock."

Frylock shook Justin's hand. "You can call me Frylock!"

"So what do you and Senor Meatwad do?" Theresa asked Frylock.

Matwad spoke up. "We used to be detectives but that didn't work out since we didn't get any customers." Meatwad turned his attention back to the television.

Theresa: "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Frylock: "Well right now I use my free time to work on my inventions."

Justin was impressed. "You're an inventor? That's pretty cool!"

"Yeah you may have heard about my one invention the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_." Frylock mentioned casually. **(A/N: the computer Frylock invented in the Super Computer episode) **

"What's an _Ooogie_…? Whatever you just said?" Alex asked.

Justin shook his head in disbelief with his sister's lack of technical knowledge. "Don't you know anything Alex? It's only the fastest running computer known to man. The name is actually the Klingon term for Superior Galactic Intelligence. The inventor Mr. Frylock only created two before he was taken to court by a Mr. Oog for copyright infringement."

Justin suddenly realized that the creator of the_ OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_ was standing right there in front of him. "Oh my God! Mr. Frylock! Mr. Frylock Sir, you are one of my heroes!"

Alex rolled her eyes not believing her brother was such a nerd. "Oh God!" she muttered.

Frylock was impressed with Justin's knowledge of his invention. "Well Justin, I am currently working on a new prototype. If you want you can come on over tomorrow and check it out."

Justin couldn't contain his excitement. "I would be honored Sir." Justin turned to Theresa who had no idea what the two were babbling about. "Mom can I go over to Mr. Frylock's house tomorrow?"

Theresa just shrugged. "Of course you can Justin."

Theresa turned to Frylock. "How about we take you guys out to breakfast tomorrow so you can meet my husband Jerry. It's the least we can do with you inviting us to Thanksgiving dinner and all."

"Shake don't have to come?" Meatwad asked.

"Shake?" Theresa inquired.

"That's our roommate." replied Frylock. "He can be kind of a pain."

Theresa brushed it off. "Oh well you guys must know how Carl is. I'm sure Mr. Shake isn't that bad…"

Meatwad interjected. "I like Carl more. At least Carl don't hit you with a golf club or try to scare you." Meatwad looked over at Frylock. "What boy? All I do is try to cheer Shake up and he hits me and yells at me!"

Frylock lightly pushed Meatwad towards the door. "Well we have to be going. But yes Meatwad and I would love to have breakfast with you and your family."

Theresa nodded. "That would be lovely. Why don't you stop by around nine."

"Will do!" Frylock waved goodbye to the family.


	7. Back from the party

Chapter 6

The next morning around 8:30 am

Theresa looked out the window. She was worried since Jerry and Carl had been out all night and had not come back yet. Finally Carl's car pulled into the driveway.

Theresa ran out of the house. Carl stepped out of the car while Jerry was still sitting in the passenger seat, leaning his head against the dashboard.

Theresa glanced at Jerry before turning to Carl. "What happened Carl? Where were you last night? What happened to Jerry?"

Carl put up his hands. "Whoa! One question at a time here. We were at _Mellon Shakers _till the break of dawn. Dipshit can't handle his booze like he used to."

Jerry attempted to step out of the car. He fell to the ground after the first step. "I think I peed my pants." he muttered.

Theresa noticed Jerry sported a black eye and the right side of his face was bruised. "Carl how did Jerry get that black eye?"

"He got into a small fight with one of the bouncers. Nothing a few beers can't fix." Carl chuckled.

"Ay dios mio!" Theresa exclaimed.

"I love it when you speak French Theresa." Carl remarked.

"That's Spanish you goddamn idiot!" Theresa spat. "Just help me bring Jerry into the house. We'll bring him through the back so the kids won't see."

Theresa and Carl dragged Jerry to the back of the house. While the kids were readying themselves to go out to breakfast, Theresa and Carl helped Jerry to Carl's bedroom.

Theresa looked around Carl's bedroom seeing an old mattress with stacks of porno magazines all over the place. "You are a complete Cerdo Carl!" Theresa remarked with disgust.

Carl had no idea what Theresa meant. "Yeah I am a total sex machine." he laughed.

Theresa shook her head. "Cerdo means… Never mind. What happened last night Carl?"

Carl thought back to the previous night. "Let's see… We drank the whole night. Dipshit tried to grab the dancer with the huge rack and the bouncers came over. Dipshit pushed the first bouncer and he wound up getting punched in the face and thrown out of the joint. A few hours later when I left the club I found Dipshit unconscious in the parking lot and then we got some breakfast sandwiches at Wong Burger's. Perfect night out if you ask me."

Max entered the room. "Ummm mom, is dad alright?"

Theresa nodded and thought of a lie to tell her children. "Yes honey, your father just… has a slight case of… food poisoning. He'll be fine, he just needs some sleep."

"Oh!" Max shrugged his shoulders and went back downstairs.

Jerry attempted to stand up but fell back down on the bed. "You are the man Dipshit!" Carl laughed.

Theresa stared daggers right at Carl. "Carl I'm too angry to deal with the two of you right now. The kids and I are going out for breakfast with your neighbors. When I get back I want Jerry sober and cleaned up."

"Neighbors? Oh don't tell me you're going out with those freaks!" Carl spat.

"We're having a nice breakfast with them and they invited us for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow which I accepted. I could care less if you come or not." Theresa calmly stated.

Theresa headed downstairs where everyone else was waiting.

"Is dad coming with us?" Alex inquired as she helped Harper and Justin roll up the sleeping bags the family slept in last night.

"No, your father is not feeling well and he needs his rest." Theresa explained.

There was a knock at the front door. Theresa answered it and was greeted by Frylock.

Frylock: "I'm not too early I hope."

Theresa: "Not at all. My husband came down with the stomach flu so he won't be able to come with us."

The group walked to the Russo's minivan where Meatwad was waiting. Max got in the front seat next to Theresa. Justin and Frylock sat in the middle. Alex and Harper sat in the back with Meatwad sitting between the two girls. Alex gave Meatwad a disgusted look which Meatwad was oblivious to.

Meatwad smiled at Alex. "Hi there, I'm Meatwad."

Alex still had a disgusted look on her face. "Duh! We only met yesterday."

Meatwad: "Oh that's right. I need to be more observant, my wife is always on my back about that."

Alex couldn't believe that anyone would actually marry Meatwad. "You're married?" she asked.

Frylock turned to Alex. "No, he's not."

Alex sat back in her seat. "Oh, but… Never mind."

Meatwad turned to Harper. "Hi there, I'm Meatwad."

Harper was much friendlier to Meatwad than Alex was. She smiled at Meatwad. "Hi Meatwad, I'm Harper."

Meatwad pointed to the stuffed cat on Harper's shoulder **(A/N Harper is wearing the same outfit from the Doll House episode.) **"I like your cat. He reminds me of Terrance." **(A/N: Meatwad's cat from the Reedickyoulus episode)**

"Thank you Meatwad. Is Terrance the name of your kitty?" Harper inquired.

Meatwad frowned. "Yeah, but Shake done put him in the microwave and he blew up."

Harper had a sad look on her face. "That was mean of him…"

Alex turned to Harper. "I'm sure Meatwad made that up Harps. No one is that cruel…"

Frylock turned back to Alex. "Actually Shake did put Meatwad's cat in the microwave."

Alex began to feel guilty about the way she had judged Meatwad. "Oh! That sucks!" She turned to Meatwad and lightly patting him on the head. "Sorry to hear that dude."

After a short drive, Theresa pulled into the diner's parking lot. The group got out of the car and went inside.

"They serve hotdogs here?" Alex asked as they waited for a table.

Theresa: "Isn't it too early for hotdogs?"

Alex: "If you put cereal on a hotdog it counts as breakfast."

Meatwad: "I have your hotdog right here." Meatwad changed into the shape of a hotdog.

Max: "Whoa! How did you do that?"

Meatwad: "It's easy." Meatwad changed into an igloo.

The Russo's and Harper marveled at Meatwad's shape shifting ability. He changed from an igloo to a hotdog and back several times.

Meatwad: "You want to see my samurai Nixon?"

Frylock: "Not now Meatwad."

The group was led to a table where they placed their orders.

Justin and Frylock spent the entire time talking about Frylock's newest version of the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_. Alex almost was tempted to bang her head against the table to numb her boredom.

Finally Max spoke up. "So what games does this computer play?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "The _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_ isn't for gaming Max."

Max was disappointed. "Oh…"

"Actually Justin I did download a few games onto the_ OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_." Frylock interjected. He noticed Max's face brighten. "But I only have _Solitaire_ and _Clam Digger_."

"_Clam Digger_?" Max inquired.

Meatwad explained the game to Max. "Yeah you gonna love that game boy! Tyrone calls you up in the game, and he says, 'I can dig more clams than you, stupid!' And you've got to say, 'Nuh-uh, boy!' And then y'all gotta race down to the beach with your buckets and your shovels. And the object of the game... is to find parking."

"Sounds like a hoot." Alex sarcastically quipped.

Meatwad turned to Alex. "Hey that there is a hard game."


	8. Max The Moon Master

Chapter 7

The Russo's, Meatwad, and Frylock headed back home after breakfast. It was close to noon by the time they got back home.

Justin: "So mom, I'm going to head over to Mr. Frylock's to check out his new computer."

Theresa nodded. "Of course." She turned to Frylock. "If it's not too much trouble Senor Frylock, could my kids stay with you for a few hours while I check on my husband?"

Frylock: "Not a problem. I hope everything is alright."

Theresa forced a slight smile. "Yes, my husband just needs his rest. He should be fine by tomorrow."

Justin, Alex, Max, and Harper followed Frylock and Meatwad to their house while Theresa went to Carl's. Shake was sitting on his recliner watching television.

Shake glanced at the four teens. "Where's my pizza! I ordered like an hour ago!"

Frylock: "They're not the pizza deliverymen Shake. This here is Carl's family. I told you we were going out to breakfast with them."

Shake: "You guys went out to breakfast and you didn't invite me."

Meatwad: "I done told you we was going out five times."

Shake looked over at Meatwad. "I'm not talking to you. And Dracula called and he's coming over tonight to feed on you."

Meatwad frowned. "Now that ain't right…"

Shake hopped off his recliner. "That vampire would eat a meatman like you in seconds. That's a no-brainer."

"Shake cut it out! Not in front of our guests." Frylock turned to Justin. "Here let me show you my new version of the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_. It's in the back."

Justin: "Cool. I'm dying to see it."

"We gonna play _Clam Digger_?" Meatwad asked.

Frylock: "No Meatwad. You, Alex, Max, and Harper can play video games on the TV."

Shake: "Like hell they can! _Assisted Living Dracula_ is on."

Frylock turned to Shake. "Shake we have guests. Be nice and let Meatwad and our guests play their game."

Shake pulled out a crossbow and shot an arrow through the TV. "There! Now no one can use the TV!" Shake turned his anger to Meatwad and kicked him. "That's for not bringing me back anything when you went out!"

Meatwad began to cry. Shake pulled out a golf club and aimed it at Meatwad. "I'm going to permanently remove your last tooth."

Before Frylock could stop Shake from harming Meatwad, Harper stood up to Shake. "Hey leave Meatwad alone! What did he ever do to you?" she asked.

"He was born!" Shake spat. "Now get out of my way before you get in the way of my swing!"

Alex gave Shake an angry look. "Hey, that's my best friend you're talking to you jerk!"

Shake turned to Alex. "And what are you going to do about it toots?"

Alex pulled out her wand. "This… Lightning Maximus."

A lightning bolt shot out of Alex's wand and hit Shake. The force of the spell sent Shake flying out the window and into the street.

Meatwad: "Dizzam!"

Justin groaned. "Alex! You know better than to use your magic like that!"

Meatwad turned to Frylock. "Did you see that boy? That girl shoots lasers just like you can."

"So you guys are wizards too?" Harper asked.

Alex: "Of course they're wizards Harps."

Meatwad: "We ain't no wizards…."

Justin: "But you said Frylock can shoot lasers…"

Frylock: "My contacts let me do that."

Justin: "Well then what about Meatwad changing forms?"

Frylock: "Well Meatwad doesn't have bones or… He's just a ball of meat."

Justin: "Oh…"

Frylock: "So you guys are wizards?"

Justin thought for a second before confessing. "Yes we are." He glanced over at Alex. "I guess my sister should have kept her big mouth shut."

Alex placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Hey! I do not have a big mouth!"

Justin turned back to Frylock. "Please don't say anything Mr. Frylock. It's a family secret."

Frylock: "Don't worry Justin, I won't say anything. And Meatwad here will probably forget."

Meatwad: "Forget what?"

Frylock: "Never mind. You guys just behave and watch TV while I show Justin my computer." Frylock and Justin headed to Frylock's room.

Max called out after them. "Ummm… Your TV is busted."

Meatwad rolled over to the closet where they kept several televisions. "That's ok. We'll just get another from the closet. Shake's always busting them."

Harper walked over to the closet. "Let me help you with that Meatwad."

Harper and Meatwad grabbed one of the televisions out of the closet and placed it where the broken one was.

Meatwad smiled. "Now we can play some video games!"

Max looked at Meatwad's video game system. "You have an Atari?"

Meatwad: "This here is my high-powered video game console."

Max: "Well what games do you have?"

Meatwad looked through his games. "Let's see. I got _Video Ouija_, _Moon Master_, and my favorite _Insult Master_."

Max picked up _Moon Master_. "I guess I'll play this one."

Max turned the game on and immediately blew through the first two levels.

Video game announcer: "Level three. Beware the Gorgotron. He's in love!"

Alex: "Awww! They're gonna be together forever!"

Video game announcer: "Shoot him in the Head!"

Alex: "Oh… I really have to stop saying that."

Max pressed the fire button.

Video game announcer: "Head shot! Rampage! Killing Spree! You have mastered _Moon Master_!"

Max frowned. "Is that it? What did I just play?"

Suddenly Ignignokt and Err crashed through the window.

Meatwad turned to his new guests. "Hi guys!"

Err: "No fucking way!"

Ignignokt pointed at Max. "Yes way, Err. For we are in the presence of a true Moon Master."

Err: "But nobody makes it past level three!"

Max: "I just did. It was actually pretty easy."

Alex: "Who are you guys?"

Ignignokt: "I am Ignignokt and this is Err."

Err: "I am Err!"

Ignignokt: "And we are the Mooninites."

Err: "We live on the Moon."

Ignignokt: "Some would say the Earth is our moon. But that would belittle the name of our moon, which is - The Moon!"

Err: "The point is that we're the center, not you."

Max: "So what do I get for winning the game?"

Ignignokt pointed out the window where a large, glowing, rectangular object was leaning against their spaceship. "You get to cash our check. And yes, you will cash it."

Alex: "Whoa! How much is that thing worth?"

Err: "Enough for us to get tore up!"

Max counted the change in his pocket. "I only have three dollars and sixty cents."

Ignignokt grabbed the change from Max's hand. "Then we will go somewhere else and cash it."

Alex: "Cool, can me and Harper come?"

Err: "Yes you can if you bring eggs. Cause we're going to totally mess someone's house up!"

Ignignokt: "Eggs or pot. Either one is fine."

Meatwad: "We ain't got any eggs or pot."

Ignignokt: "Then we will get some. At the store."

Harper glanced over at Alex. "Shouldn't we tell Justin we're going out?"

Alex shook her head. "Why bother. He's too busy watching Frylock program his computer."

Ignignokt glanced at Alex. "Your brother is a nerd."

Err: "On the moon nerds get their pants pulled down and they are spanked with moon rocks."

Alex laughed at the thought of Justin being spanked. She followed The Mooninites, Max, Harper, and Meatwad to the store.


	9. Theresa meet Shake

Chapter 8

Around the same time, at Carl's house.

Theresa stepped inside the house. She found Carl in front of the television masturbating to a woman's aerobics show.

Theresa shielded her eyes. "That's disgusting Carl!"

Carl pulled up his pants. "Oh Theresa, I didn't know you'd be home so soon."

Theresa looked around the room. "Where's Jerry?"

Carl pointed over to the backyard. "In the pool. You wanted him cleaned and sobered up right?"

"You put Jerry in the pool in this weather?" Theresa shouted.

Theresa raced to the backyard finding Jerry fully clothed in Carl's pool. Jerry was bent over the edge of the pool; his skin had turned a pale white.

Theresa turned to Carl. "Help me get him out Carl!"

Carl and Theresa lifted Jerry out of the pool. Jerry was shivering from the cold weather outside.

"Thank God he's breathing!" Theresa exclaimed.

Carl: "Good. My show's about to start."

Theresa gritted her teeth in anger. "You think you can do me a small favor and help me move Jerry inside."

Theresa and Carl helped Jerry to his feet and walked him inside to Carl's bedroom. Jerry took a warm shower and threw on some dry clothes.

"I'm feeling a bit better now..." Jerry told his wife. It was apparent that Jerry was still sick though.

Theresa smiled. "That's great honey. Do you want to get some sleep?"

Jerry shook his head before violently coughing. "I think I'll lie on the couch and watch some TV."

Theresa turned to Carl. "Do you think you can help Jerry downstairs Carl?"

"Sure why not? I don't mind Dipshit getting sick all over my couch." Carl muttered sarcastically.

Jerry turned to his wife. "Sorry about last night."

Theresa brushed it off. "Don't worry about it Jerry. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

Theresa and Carl helped Jerry to the other room. Shake was sitting on Carl's chair watching television.

Annoyed, Carl asked Shake, "What are you doing here Cup?"

Shake turned to Carl. "I'm watching _Assisted Living Dracula_. How about you bring me some pretzels."

"Get out of my freakin chair!" Carl bellowed.

Shake remained calm. "Carl, your shouting... isn't doing anything about getting me some pretzels."

"Yeah, I got your pretzels right here." Carl took out his shotgun. "Right in my shotgun."

"NOT NOW!" Theresa shouted at Carl and Shake.

Theresa helped Jerry lie down on the couch. She lovingly placed a blanket on top of her husband and felt his forehead.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Shake asked Carl nonchalantly.

"Dipshit is sick I guess… I don't know." Carl looked over at Theresa. "What is he dying or something? Should I call the morgue?"

Theresa shook her head. "No, I think Jerry just has a fever."

Theresa grabbed her purse off the table. "I need to go to the store to pick up some soup for Jerry. Carl, could you drive me to the store please?"

Carl: "Yeah I guess."

Shake's attention was still focused on the television. "And pick me up some pretzels."

Theresa turned around. "And you are?"

Shake: "Shake but you can call me Master Shake."

Theresa: "Can you do me a favor Mister Shake and please watch my husband for me?"

Shake: "How much are you going to pay me?"

Theresa: "I'll get your pretzels for you."

Shake: "And?"

Theresa bit her lip. "What else do you want?" She asked patiently.

"Well I could use a stack of ribs from the Mongolian Barbecue place down the street. And perhaps some Filet Mignon if you're not too busy…"

"Fine!" Theresa spat before slamming the front door behind her. Theresa got in the passenger side of Carl's car.

As soon as Carl and Theresa left, Jerry began coughing again.

Shake soon became annoyed with Jerry's coughing fit. "Will you shut the fuck up!" He yelled at Jerry. "You're making me miss _Assisted Living Dracula _over here."


	10. The Fight

Chapter 9

The Mooninites carried the large glowing check to the convenience store while Alex, Harper, Max, and Meatwad followed behind.

"So they can't cash checks on the Moon?" asked Harper.

Err whispered to Ignignokt. "Hey man, she's got a point."

"Shut up Err!" Ignignokt turned to Harper. "On the moon we are so advanced that check cashing has become obsolete."

Alex: "What makes you so great?"

Ignignokt: "We only have 5,000 dimensions on the moon while you have a measly three."

Err: "Yeah and we can jump higher too!"

Err attempted a vertical jump but was only able to jump a few inches off the ground. "It's not working here."

Ignignokt pointed to the convenience store. "Never mind that Err. We're here."

Meatwad: "I'm gonna get me some gum."

Alex, Ignignokt, and Meatwad went in the store while Max, Harper, and Err stayed outside with the check. Ignignokt and Alex spent several minutes arguing with the clerk who refused to cash the check. Eventually Ignignokt, Alex, and Meatwad left the store and met up with the rest of the group.

Err glanced at Ignignokt. "Well?"

Ignignokt: "He won't cash it."

Meatwad blew a bubble. "At least I got me some gum."

Max turned to Alex. "Isn't there a mind changing spell or something we could use to get the clerk to cash the check?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know."

Max: "Maybe Justin would know?"

While Alex and Max were talking, Err pulled out his laser gun and went inside. After shooting up the store, Err came back out with cash, several cartons of cigarettes, and snacks.

Err handed Ignignokt the cigarettes. "Will you take this? Man we better go."

….

Around the same time at Carl's house

Jerry had just thrown up after a long coughing fit. Shake immediately rushed to the phone and dialed.

Shake: "Hello Doctor Cheesesteak. We require one sandwich." Shake looked over at Jerry. "Hey Jerry, do you want red peppers on yours?"

Jerry fell off the sofa.

Shake: "Sure I'll go with the red peppers. My name?"

Shake grabbed Jerry's wallet from his pocket. Shake looked at Jerry's license. "My name is Jerry Russo and I want to charge this on my credit card." Shake then read the numbers off the credit card.

Shake hung up the phone and turned to Jerry. "Jerry you owe them $20.95." Shake resumed watching television leaving Jerry face down on the ground.

…..

Several blocks away from the convenience store.

Err grabbed a carton from Ignignokt: "Give me a smoke!"

Ignignokt: "Err, stay with the patch, your blood pressure."

Alex, Harper, Meatwad, and Max were quiet the whole time. Max finally spoke up. "You guys do know that stealing is illegal. Even Alex knows it's wrong."

"Hey, Thanks!" Alex pouted.

Ignignokt: "We do whatever we want, to whomever we want, at all times."

Err blew smoke in Max's face forcing him to cough. "Damn right!"

Alex stepped in front of her brother. "Hey, leave my brother alone!" she warned the Mooninites.

Meatwad pointed at Alex. "You best do what she done said. She got a wand."

Ignignokt: "Your wand is no match for the Quad Laser."

Err attached himself to Ignignokt. "Lock in!"

The Mooninites had a laser gun in each of their hands. They pulled the triggers and a large square shot slowly inched its way towards Alex, Max, Harper, and Meatwad.

Ignignokt: "No one can defeat the Quad Laser. It is all over."

Theresa and Carl were on their way back home from the grocery store (a different store than the one the Mooninites were at). Theresa noticed that her kids were on the side of the road. She told Carl to pull over.

Theresa stepped out of the passenger side. "What's going on here?" she asked Max and Harper.

Err glanced at Theresa. "Go back in your car!"

Theresa noticed that her daughter was pulling out her wand while two strange beings one green and the other one pink, were joined together and had laser guns pointed at her kids. A large square shot was slowly heading towards them. It was about halfway from its target.

"Are you fighting?" Theresa asked the group.

Err: "We're fighting!"

"Alex, Max, Harper! Get in the car now!" Theresa yelled.

Alex: "But mom!"

Theresa pointed to the backseat. "Now!"

Alex, Max and Harper climbed in the car. The Quad Laser shot was still making its way towards the spot where the three once stood.

Meatwad rolled over to Theresa. "Think I can get me a ride?"

Theresa nodded and Meatwad climbed into the backseat and sat on Harper's lap. The car took off.

Err: "Hey, where are you going? Come back!"

Ignignokt: "They're gone Err."

Err detached himself from Ignignokt. "That sucks!" He glanced over at the check. "What do you want to do with that? We can't cash it."

Ignignokt: "Just toss it."

Ignignokt and Err pushed the check down the hill where it landed in a cemetery.


	11. Back home

Chapter 10

Carl's car pulled up to his driveway. No one said anything for the whole ride.

Theresa grabbed the large bucket of fried chicken she bought for the family's dinner. "Could you kids grab those two bags for me please?"

Harper and Max each grabbed a grocery bag from the car. At the same time Frylock and Justin walked over to Carl's house.

Justin noticed that his mother seemed angry. "What's wrong mom?"

Theresa: "Your sister decided to get into a fight. She almost used her magic right on the street."

Alex crossed her arms and pouted. "Hey, it's not my fault. Ignignokt and Err started it."

Before Theresa could reply back, Frylock spoke up. "So those guys came around. I can't stand those two."

Meatwad: "Them's my boys."

Frylock turned to Meatwad. "Yeah and you get into trouble every time they come around."

Frylock turned back to Theresa. "This is my fault really. I should have paid better attention…"

Justin chimed in. "It's my fault too mom. Frylock and I were busy working on his computer."

Theresa smiled at Justin, she was happy with the fact that at least one of her kids took responsibility for their actions. "Don't worry about it Justin. Did the two of you have fun?" Theresa asked.

Frylock: "Actually Justin helped me make some last minute adjustments to my prototype. Your son is exceptionally gifted."

Theresa lightly patted Justin on the shoulder. "That's wonderful honey. I'm so proud of you."

Alex stuck her tongue out at Justin, angry that he always received praise from their parents.

Justin ignored his sister and turned to Frylock. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Frylock."

"Sure thing Justin. Thanks again for the help." Frylock turned to Theresa. "So does three tomorrow sound good for dinner?"

Theresa nodded and smiled. "We'll see you then."

Frylock turned to Carl. "So we'll see you for dinner as well Carl?"

Carl was indifferent about the invitation. "Yeah I guess…"

Frylock and Meatwad went inside their house.

Carl turned to Theresa. "I'm heading to _Mellon Shakers_."

Theresa by this time was in no mood for Carl's crap so she didn't even attempt to talk him out of going. After Carl drove off, the Russo's and Harper headed into the house.

Shake was sitting in Carl's chair watching television. "So did you bring me back my Mongolian Barbecue?" he asked Theresa.

Theresa immediately ran over to Jerry who was still lying on the floor. He looked deathly ill. Theresa helped Jerry to his feet and helped him to the bathroom.

Shake turned around. "Where's my food…?" Shake noticed Alex sitting on the couch. "Witch!" Shake shouted at Alex.

Shake ran out of Carl's house and ran straight to his house. He slammed the door behind him and looked out the window.

Frylock floated over to Shake. "What's wrong Shake?"

Shake kept looking out the window. "That Witch is over there…"

Meatwad: "Alex ain't no witch. She's nice."

Shake turned to Meatwad. "No one's asking you. Frylock we need to alert the authorities."

Frylock just ignored Shake. Shake soon forgot about Alex and focused his attention to the television.

Frylock turned to Meatwad. "What were you guys doing out with Ignignokt and Err anyways?"

Meatwad: "We was going to cash Ignignokt's check."

Frylock: "Check? Let me guess it was another bill. You guys didn't touch it did you?"

Meatwad: "Nah. Ignignokt and Err was carrying it the whole time."

Frylock: "Good. I hate to see how much radiation is coming off this one."

….

At the graveyard. Around 5:00 PM

The bill Ignignokt and Err threw away was glowing even more than it had before. At 5:00 that very day, the bill became a year overdue. This meant the radiation omitted from the bill was at its highest levels.

A hand came out of the ground. Then another. And another.


	12. The first victim?

Chapter 11

Frylock worked on the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA _in his room while Shake and Meatwad watched television.

At the same time at Carl's house, the Russo's ate dinner and afterwards they watched some movies that Theresa had rented while she was out with Carl earlier that afternoon. Jerry was still sick and had slept in the other room.

Around 11:30 PM Jerry awoke feeling much better. The family was asleep in the other room. Thirsty he tiptoed into the kitchen finding only beer and some juice that Theresa had picked up earlier. He craved a soda so he decided to walk to a nearby convenience store.

Jerry quietly threw on his shoes and a jacket and stepped out. Jerry thought about driving but he didn't want to take any chances with his condition. The night air was cold but bearable so Jerry decided to just walk down to the store since it was only a few blocks away. It took him about 20 minutes to reach the convenience store.

Jerry went inside the store and grabbed a Coke from the shelf. He gave a $5 bill to the clerk. "I'll also take a hotdog too please."

The clerk gave Jerry his change. Jerry grabbed a hotdog from the display case. He took a few bites and noticed shelves turned over and holes in the wall.

"What happened here?" Jerry asked the clerk.

The clerk turned to Jerry. "Well first some girl and two weird looking things come in looking to cash a check. When I told them we don't cash checks at the store, their buddy comes in with a ray gun and holds up the place. Then he starts shooting everything up."

Jerry: "Goodness! I hope the cops found them."

The clerk shook his head. "I doubt it. The cops around here are useless."

Jerry finished his hotdog. "Well I hope the rest of your day goes well. Have a Happy Thanksgiving."

Jerry took his soda and headed out. As he walked through the parking lot, Jerry noticed two men slowly shamble their way towards the store. He wondered to himself if the men were drunk or on drugs.

As Jerry turned around to leave the parking lot, he bumped into another man and accidently knocked him over. "Sorry." Jerry muttered.

Jerry attempted to help the man to his feet. As Jerry placed his hand on the stranger's arm, the man turned his head and bit Jerry's hand. The bite broke the skin.

Jerry screamed and jumped away from the man. "Ow! I was just trying to help you!"

The man slowly got to his feet. Figuring the man was drunk, Jerry decided to leave rather than get into a confrontation. Jerry quickly ran out of the parking lot.

After running a few blocks Jerry was out of breath. He turned around, the man was nowhere to be seen. Relieved, Jerry softly massaged his hand trying to alleviate the pain.

Jerry noticed Carl's car drive by. He waved at Carl who stopped by the side of the road.

Carl opened the passenger side door for Jerry. "What you doing out so late Dipshit?" Carl asked.

Jerry held up his Coke bottle. "Just wanted to get a soda."

Jerry got in the car. "Back from the club so soon Carl?" he joked.

Carl kept his eyes on the road. "Yeah a few weirdos came into the club and started attacking the girls. I left before the cops came."

Jerry held up his injured hand. "Some drunk just bit me in the parking lot."

Carl: "That sucks."

The car pulled into Carl's driveway and the two men went inside.


	13. Thankgiving Morning

Chapter 12

Thanksgiving Day around 9:30 AM

Theresa cooked pancakes, eggs, and toast while everyone else watched television in the other room. After she set the table Theresa went into the living room to gather her family.

Theresa: "Breakfast."

Carl, Alex, Harper, Justin, and Max were all watching television. Jerry was upstairs sleeping.

Theresa spoke again, "Breakfast is ready."

The family went to the dining area and ate breakfast. Halfway through breakfast, Theresa heard screams coming from the television.

Theresa looked up. "Are you guys watching a horror movie?" she asked.

Max shook his head. "We were watching the Thanksgiving Day parade."

Theresa was confused. "Oh, what's with the screaming? It sounds like someone's getting murdered."

Justin spoke up. "I think some fights broke out at the parade. It looked like the cops had to intervene…"

Theresa frowned. "It always takes a few bad eggs to ruin everything." Wanting to have a nice holiday she walked over to the television and turned it off.

The family finished their breakfast and went back to the living room. Carl quickly flipped through the channels looking for a Giants game but he only came across news broadcasts. Carl finally threw in his Giants DVD to watch. Max played his PSP while Alex and Harper chatted in another room.

Justin helped his mother clear the table. Afterwards Justin mentioned to his mother that he wanted to help Frylock work on the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_.

Theresa watched as Justin headed out the back door. "Tell Frylock we'll be over in a few hours."

Justin waved to his mother. "Will do."

After Justin left Theresa decided to check on Jerry. She went upstairs and found Jerry looking even paler than he did before. Concerned, Theresa asked if Jerry was alright.

Jerry nodded. "I should be fine by dinnertime."

Theresa: "Are you sure? I could just bring you something back."

Jerry shook his head. "I'd rather go."

Theresa noticed a bandage on Jerry's hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Jerry didn't want to worry his wife. "I fell down last night when I was taking a walk. Nothing major."

Theresa: "Well if you want to go…"

Jerry offered his wife a weak smile. "Of course, I'll be fine."

….

Justin knocked on the front door and was greeted by Frylock. "Hey Justin, how are you doing?"

Justin: "Great. I just wanted to see if you needed anymore help on the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_."

Frylock: "Actually I worked on it a bit last night if you want to check it out."

"Sure." Justin followed Frylock inside.

Shake was sitting on his recliner watching the parade on TV. Now it seemed that a wide scale riot was breaking out at the parade. Mobs of people were being attacked by unnamed assailants.

Justin pointed at the television. "What's going on there? It looks like everyone's going crazy."

Shake shrugged. "I don't know but it better not interfere with the _Assisted Living Dracula_ movie marathon."

Frylock: "Didn't they just show that movie yesterday?"

Shake: "But this is the director's cut."

Frylock led Justin to his room where they worked on the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_ for the next few hours. Around 2:30 Frylock asked Justin if he could help him set the table for dinner.

Justin nodded. "Sure."

Both Frylock and Justin went back to the living room where Shake and Meatwad were still watching TV.

Frylock looked over at Shake. "Shake, you're going to have to move so we can set up the table."

Shake: "Why do I have to move? You can't have dinner at Carl's?"

Frylock: "Just move Shake. You can use the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA _if you want."

Shake: "Fine. Tell Doctor Cheesesteak to bring my order to your room."

Frylock: "You're not eating with us?"

Shake: "I'm not staying anywhere near that Witch next door."

Frylock: "Fine. Just go man."

Shake went to Frylock's room. Justin was watching a news report on the television while Frylock and Shake argued.

Frylock called over to Justin. "Justin could you grab those chairs over there?"

Justin nodded and grabbed a few chairs. As Justin helped Frylock set the table, he mentioned, "The television said that riots are breaking out throughout the whole tri-state area."

Frylock raised his eyebrow. "That's strange."

Justin nodded and shut off the television.


	14. Thanksgiving Dinner

Chapter 13

Around 3:00 PM the Russo's walked over to Frylock's house. Frylock led the family inside. Everyone except Shake was gathered around the table.

Frylock noticed that Jerry was exceptionally pale and his eyes were bloodshot. "So Jerry, I hear you were sick. Are you feeling any better?" Frylock asked.

Jerry weakly answered, "I'm fine… I'm just hungry."

Frylock: "Well we have plenty of food. Why don't you lead us in the blessing Jerry?"

Jerry tried to stand but almost fell over. He sat back in his seat, resting his head against the table. "I'm fine!" Jerry shouted to no one in particular.

Frylock turned to Carl. "Ummm, how about Carl then?"

Carl: "Nah. I'm pretty sure God hates me since he allowed you to move next door to me."

Theresa kicked Carl under the table. She smiled at Frylock. "I'll do it."

Theresa recited a short prayer she remembered from her youth. Afterwards everyone except Jerry began to eat and made small talk. Jerry had kept quiet the whole time and didn't eat anything. Theresa grew more worried and kept glancing over at her husband.

Minutes later Err crashed through the front window followed by Ignignokt. The two immediately started grabbing things off the table.

Frylock: "What the hell are you two doing here? You weren't invited."

Ignignokt: "We are too busy fulfilling our needs to care about invitations."

Err: "Yeah! We're fucking hungry!"

Shake soon came into the room. "Hey Ignignokt! Err! How you fellas doing?"

Frylock: "They were just leaving Shake."

Err: "No we're not."

Theresa stood up, she was still angry with the Mooninites. "I should call the cops on you two. How dare you threaten my kids!"

With the last of his strength Jerry stood up and faced his wife. "What are you talking about Theresa?"

Theresa pointed at Ignignokt and Err. "Those two things over there bullied Max and threatened Alex with guns."

Err: "Hey, she deserved it!"

Enraged, Jerry lunged at Ignignokt and Err. "You bastards!" he spat.

Before Jerry could reach the Mooninites, he collapsed on the ground hitting his head against the table.

Theresa, Justin, and Alex rushed over to Jerry's side.

Alex tugged her father's arm. "Daddy!" cried Alex.

Justin checked his father's pulse. "We need to call an ambulance!"

"Good luck with that. They stopped coming around here a long time ago." Carl muttered as he took another bite of turkey.

Frylock: "Let's just drive him to the hospital."

Theresa quickly composed himself. "Right. Can you and Justin help me carry Jerry to the car?"

Carl, Frylock, and Justin carried Jerry to Theresa's car which was parked in Carl's driveway. They placed Jerry in the backseat. Harper helped Alex who was almost hysterical, walk over to Carl's house with Max.

Meatwad rolled over to Frylock. "That boy alright?"

"It doesn't look good Meatwad." Frylock stated solemnly.

Theresa went in Carl's house and grabbed Jerry's car keys. She ran over to the car.

Immediately a truck pulled up to Carl's driveway, preventing Theresa's car from leaving. A tall man in his early 30's jumped out of the truck holding a baseball bat. His light blue jacket had traces of blood on it.

"We need to get inside now!" The tall man shouted to the group. "They're coming!"


	15. They're coming

Chapter 14

"Move your truck!" Theresa screamed at the man.

The tall man grabbed Theresa out of the minivan and shook her. "Did you hear what I just said lady? Those things are going to be here in a few minutes."

Frylock attempted to pull the man off Theresa. "Hey man, what's the matter?"

Ignignokt and Err came over. "Sweet ride!" Err said as he checked out the truck.

The tall man turned to Frylock. "Don't you people know what's been going on?"

Everyone shook their heads and began asking the stranger questions.

The tall man calmed down once he realized the group was totally clueless about the current situation. "Look there's thousands of zombies out there."

"Zombies?" Justin inquired.

The tall man nodded. "Yeah I know it sounds crazy but they're all over the place. I almost didn't make it out the city alive. There's a horde of them that have been on my ass. I would say they're only a mile away. Maybe closer."

"Where did they come from?" asked Justin.

The tall man shook his head. "The radio said something about radiation causing the dead to rise. The zombies have been going around all day eating people and creating more zombies. We might be the last ones left alive…"

Frylock raised his eyebrow. "Radiation? From where?"

The tall man shrugged. "I don't know but the radio said that the military found a strange, radioactive, alien object around where the zombies were first seen. They said most likely this object is what's caused the initial outbreak."

Justin: "An alien object?"

The tall man thought back to what the radio said. "I think they said it was a bill…"

Frylock turned to the Mooninites. "This is your fault! That radioactive bill of yours caused all of this!"

Ignignokt: "That wasn't a bill Fryman. Tell him Err."

Err turned to Ignignokt. "That was a bill."

Ignignokt: "Why were we trying to cash a bill, Err?"

Err: "Hell, I don't know! On the way down here, I kept saying that it was a bill. I just figured you knew something I didn't."

Ignignokt: "I did know something you didn't! But it wasn't that."

Meatwad pointed down the street. "Ummm, guys… There's a whole bunch of angry people coming down this way."

The group looked in the direction where Meatwad was pointing. A horde of zombies marched towards them moaning loudly.

"Get in the house!" The tall man shouted to the rest of the group.

Err turned to Ignignokt. "I think we need to get out of here man." The mooninites jumped into their spaceship and took off leaving the rest of the group to fend for themselves.

Carl, Max, and Meatwad followed the tall stranger into Carl's house.

Theresa rushed to the back of the car. "We need to get Jerry inside!"

Frylock was closer to the car door. He opened the door only to be greeted by a zombiefied Jerry. Jerry dragged Frylock into the backseat of the car and bit into his flesh.

Thinking fast Justin pushed his mother and sister into the house. Harper followed them in. The tall man slammed the door behind them and locked it.


	16. Boarding up the house

Chapter 15

The tall man turned to the group. "My name's Rick by the way. Do you guys have any guns?"

**(A/N: no relation to the Walking Dead character btw)**

Carl pulled out his shotgun and Meatwad pulled out a Glock.

Rick nodded. "Ok, good."

Theresa was hysterical from grief, she ran upstairs to the bathroom. Everyone briefly introduced themselves to Rick.

Rick noticed the sliding glass door in the next room. A few zombies were gathering in the backyard.

Rick pointed to the door. "We need to cover those doors up before they get inside." Rick noticed a large cabinet nearby. He turned to Carl. "Help me move this thing against the door!"

Carl and Rick struggled to push the heavy cabinet against the door. They barely moved it a few feet.

Rick motioned to the others. "Help us push this damn thing!" he bellowed.

Justin and Meatwad went over to Rick and Carl and helped the two push the cabinet while Harper and Max went to the other side and pulled. They slowly moved the cabinet towards the door.

Rick breathed heavily. "Ok we need to turn it so we can push it flat against the door. God this thing is heavy! Let's take a quick break first to catch our breath."

Rick turned to Carl. "Do you have a hammer and nails around?"

Carl thought for a second. "The landlord keeps some tools in the garage."

Rick turned to Max. "Hey Max, could you find us a hammer and some nails?"

Max nodded and headed to the garage. Everyone else took a break.

Harper leaned back against the glass door. She looked over at Alex who was sitting on the couch. "Do you think you can give us a hand Alex?"

Suddenly a large zombie crashed through the glass door. It grabbed Harper and pulled her outside. Justin rushed over to grab Harper's leg to pull her back in but it was too late.

"Harps!" Alex screamed. She ran to the door and threw it open. Before Justin could stop her, Alex ran outside after Harper.

Justin started after his sister but was stopped by Rick. "Forget it man! Help me block this door!"

Justin turned to Rick. "That's my sister!" Justin turned back and saw four zombies grabbing Alex, bringing her down to the ground.

Rick slapped Justin across the face. "Damn it man! Move your ass now!"

Justin quickly got himself together and helped Rick and Carl move the cabinet against the door. The zombies outside attempted to push their way in. Rick, Carl, Justin, and Meatwad held the cabinet against the door. They could still hear Alex screaming from outside.

Max came in with a small toolbox. "All I found was this."

Rick grabbed a hammer and some nails and began to nail the edges of the cabinet to the wall. The zombies outside pounded on the wooden cabinet but were unable to get in.

Rick threw off his jacket. "I don't think they can get through that." He looked through the room. "We need to board these windows up."

Rick grabbed another hammer out of the toolbox and handed it to Justin. "Me and Carl are going to take down some of these doors so we can cover up the windows."

"Who the hell made you boss?" Carl muttered.

Rick turned to Carl. "Look Fatass! I've seen men, women, and children pulled to pieces out there. I'm not in any mood…"

Carl held up his hands. "Alright, alright…"

Rick: "Good. Let's take down this closet door and put it against that window."

Max turned to Justin. "Where's Alex and Harper?" Max became silent when he saw Justin's face.

Carl, Justin, Max, Meatwad, and Rick moved quickly through the house boarding up all the windows. Rick decided against boarding up the second floor windows since he figured the zombies couldn't climb up.

After they were finished Carl got a beer in the kitchen while Rick, Justin, Max, and Meatwad rested in the living room.

Rick turned to Justin. "Hey kid, sorry about hitting you…"

Justin nodded. "Don't worry about it."

Max nudged Justin's arm. "Why don't we use our magic?"

Rick looked up. "Magic?"

"We're wizards." Justin confessed. It was pointless keeping anything a secret given these circumstances. "Hard to believe right?" he asked Rick.

Rick shrugged. "Well today I've seen everything from zombies, aliens, a talking box of fries, (pointing to Meatwad) and whatever the hell that thing is. So wizards don't seem like a long shot to me anymore."

Rick leaned forward. "Can you do anything about this?"

Max chimed in. "Yeah, can't you Justin? You took that Monster Hunter course."

Justin shook his head. "This plague… It wasn't started with magic… I wouldn't be able to use a spell to stop this."

"Why don't you use your wand to zap those zombies?" Meatwad asked.

Justin: "I don't know if my magic will have any effect on those things. We're dealing with science here not magic."

Justin turned to Rick. "Do you think we can make it to the cars?"

Rick got up and looked outside the front window. The zombies were all over the street and on Carl's lawn. Rick estimated there were a few hundred zombies outside.

Rick: "Even if those things weren't all over the cars there's nowhere to go. The military has borders set up all over. They aren't letting anyone through. That's why I stopped here."


	17. Zombie daughter

Chapter 16

The sun was setting. Max, Meatwad, and Rick were watching television and eating the leftover groceries that Theresa had purchased the day before. Carl was passed out drunk, lying on his recliner. The news reporter on the television explained that Connecticut, New York and New Jersey had fallen to the zombie plague. The military at least was able to contain the plague to those three states for now.

Justin walked down the stairs and joined the rest of the group. He had attempted to console his mother but she was still hysterical from the loss of her husband.

Rick glanced at Justin. "Is your mother alright?"

Justin shook his head. "She locked herself in the bathroom. I didn't even attempt to tell her about Alex or Harper."

Rick finished his juice. "Well that's probably for the best."

Justin looked over at the television. "Anything new? Is the military working on getting us out of here?"

Rick shook his head. "Nope. It looks like we're on our own for now."

Rick walked over to the front window and looked through the section of the window that wasn't covered by boards. "Either there aren't as many of them as I thought or they're leaving. I'm hoping they might actually leave once they figure out they can't get in here. If they were a bit more spread out we could probably run for it."

Max walked over to Rick and looked through the corner of the window that still provided a visible view. "Justin! I see Alex over there!"

Rick pushed Max away from the window with his arm. "That's not your sister Max."

Max didn't get the point. "Yes it is. That was Alex."

Justin put an arm around Max and led him back to the sofa. He walked back to where Rick was standing and watched Alex shuffle around the lawn in a directionless manner.

Rick turned to Justin. "We're going to have to set up watch. I'll take the first, you can take the next, perhaps Max and Meatwad can take the one after. I don't think Carl over there will be any use. Your mom probably shouldn't either…"

Justin nodded. "Max and Meatwad should be fine."

….

Several hours later Justin woke up Max and Meatwad. "Hey guys it's your turn."

Justin lead them to the living room. "All you guys have to do is keep watch. If anything happens get me and Rick quick. I'm going to get some sleep."

Max looked out the window trying to find his sister.

Meatwad rolled over to the table and picked up Max's PSP. "Do you have _Clam Digger_ on this?"

Max walked over to Meatwad. "No, but I do have _SOCOM_."

Meatwad smiled. "Well alright."

…..

Theresa had finally calmed down. She walked downstairs. Max and Meatwad were gathered by Max's PSP. Carl was sleeping on his recliner where several beer cans were scattered about.

"Where is everyone?" Theresa asked Max.

"In the other room sleeping." Max replied.

Theresa: "Oh… Did you eat dinner?"

Max nodded. Theresa excused herself and went into the kitchen to get some juice.

Max stood up and looked at his watch. It was past midnight. Max walked up to the front window and again looked outside while Meatwad played his PSP. There were fewer zombies outside now. Alex was standing alone and was only a few feet away staring at the front door. There were bite marks and dried blood all over her neck and arms.

Alex turned her head towards the window; her soulless eyes met Max's eyes. Frightened, Max turned away; a tear ran down his cheek.

Theresa walked back in the room. She noticed Max was upset. "Max honey, what's wrong?"

Max could only say Alex's name. Curious, Theresa walked over to the window and saw her daughter outside. Theresa immediately rushed to the door, unlocked it, and stepped outside.

Theresa called out to her daughter. "Alex baby, what are you doing out here?"

Alex turned to her mother and slowly and awkwardly walked towards her. Alex moaned and gurgled loudly. Theresa was oblivious to the fact that her daughter was now a zombie. She reached towards her daughter.

Zombie Alex lunged at her mother and grabbed at Theresa's throat. Frightened, Theresa struggled to push Alex away. At the same time a small group of zombies which included Zombie Harper surrounded Theresa and began to gnaw at her flesh.

Meatwad rolled over to Max who was standing by the opened door. Totally helpless, Max watched as his mother was being devoured by the zombies.

Meatwad held Max's PSP up, unaware of what was happening outside. "Hey how do you beat the main boss?" he asked Max who was speechless. Meatwad looked outside and saw Theresa being eaten alive by the zombies.

"Oh… Dizzam!" Meatwad muttered.

By this time Justin and Rick heard the commotion coming from outside. Rick immediately threw Max and Meatwad inside and slammed the door shut.

Justin rushed to his brother who was crying his eyes out.

Max was still in shock. "Mom!" he cried.

Carl woke up. "Huh! What's happening out there?"

Rick looked out the window. Solemnly, he turned to Justin. "I'm sorry Justin."

Justin nodded and helped Max to the other room. After Max settled down, Justin went into the bathroom and cried.


	18. Break in

Chapter 17

10:00 am Friday

Justin awoke later than usual. Given the circumstances he had trouble going back to sleep last night.

Justin went downstairs where the rest of the group was gathered in front of the television. Rick handed Justin a plate of eggs.

"I'm not hungry…." Justin muttered.

Rick placed the plate on the table. Carl quickly grabbed the plate and wolfed down the eggs.

"Any news?" Justin asked Rick.

Rick tried to smile. "Well on a scale of one to ten with ten meaning we are utterly fucked, I would say we're an eleven.

"Great…" Justin muttered.

Rick pointed to the window. "There are even more of them out there. They must of come back this morning."

Justin joined the group and watched the news broadcast. Nothing changed other than talks of using nuclear weapons if the situation did not improve by the end of the weekend. Rick mentioned that they may have to make a run for it if that was the case.

…..

Five hours later.

A loud thud startled the group. Rick ran to the window and looked outside. A large group of zombies were banging on the front door with blunt objects.

Another set of thuds came from the back. Justin looked out the back window and saw even more zombies attempting to force their way in through the back door. The nails that they used to secure the cabinet to the wall were beginning to loosen.

Rick rushed over to Justin and inspected the barricade. "We need to secure this better!" Rick looked around for the hammer and more nails while Carl and Justin pushed up against the cabinet.

The board covering the front window fell off. A zombie leaned over the window into the house. Rick grabbed Carl's shotgun that was lying nearby and shot the zombie in the head.

Rick motioned to Max. "Find the hammer and nails!" Rick fired several more shots out the window in an attempt to push the zombies away.

Max found the tool box in the corner of the room. He ran over to Rick but tripped over a lamp cord.

Justin ran over to Max helping him to his feet. The cabinet against the back door fell over due to the weight of the zombie horde. Carl jumped back and ran upstairs with Meatwad following him. The zombies poured through the backdoor lead by Zombie Alex and Zombie Jerry.

At the same time in the living room, the zombies started climbing through the front window. Justin ran past the first one over to Rick. Max was too slow which allowed the zombies to cut him off from Justin and Rick.

The zombies coming in from the back entrance entered the room forcing Rick and Justin to retreat up the stairs. The zombies focused their attention on Max who was surrounded on the other side of the room.

Rick attempted to shoot the zombies but he was out of bullets. Furious, Rick threw the shotgun hitting a nearby zombie in the head. Realizing that it was hopeless to help Max, Rick grabbed Justin by the collar and dragged him up the stairs.

Max tried to crawl behind the couch against the wall but the opening was too small for him. His zombiefied father dragged Max out by the leg. Zombie Alex bit into Max's hand causing the boy to scream in agony. The zombies clawed at Max and tore him apart as he screamed for Justin to save him.

Rick and Justin ran into Carl's bedroom where Carl and Meatwad were.

Rick locked the door. "They're going to be in here any second now! We have to get out of here!"

Justin was relatively calm considering the fact that he just lost his entire family. "We'll never make it."

Rick realized that Justin was right. "We have to find a safer place." Rick turned to Carl. "Do you have an attic?" Carl shook his head.

Meatwad pointed in the direction of his house and smiled. "Well shoot. I got an attic over my house."

Rick rushed to the bedroom window and looked outside. There were only a few zombies below them. Rick grabbed a sheet and tied it to Carl's dresser. He turned to Justin. "We'll have to climb down and run to Meatwad's house…."

Rick looked over at Carl who had a Gatling Gun in hand, bullet and grenade belts over his shoulders, and was wearing a red bandana. **(A/N Carl looks exactly like he did at the end of the Robot's Everywhere episode when he shoots the robots)**. Carl unlocked the bedroom door. The zombies were starting to come up the stairs.

Rick looked over at Carl. "Carl what the hell are you doing?"

Carl stepped out the door. "Fuck this! I'm going out like a man!"

Carl met the zombies who were lead by Zombie Jerry in the hallway.

Carl called out to Jerry. "Hey Dipshit! This is for taking Theresa away from me!" Carl began firing his gun taking down Jerry and several other zombies. **(Cue music: Dethklok: Bloodrocuted)**

While Carl was fighting the zombies, Rick used the bed sheet as a rope and slid down the side of the house.

Meatwad was next. "My turn!" Foregoing using the sheet, Meatwad hopped off the window sill, landing safely on the ground since he had no bones.

Finally Justin slid down. He let go of the sheet too soon and landed on his ankle, twisting it.

"Shit!" Justin yelled.

Rick helped Justin to his feet. "You alright?"

Justin checked his ankle. "I think it's just sprained."

Zombie Harper lunged at Justin knocking him back down to the ground. The friendly redhead who once worshipped Justin and had loved him unconditionally now saw him as her next meal.

Before Rick could push zombie Harper away from Justin, Meatwad took out his glock and shot the zombie in the head, killing it. Rick helped Justin back to his feet and helped him next door.

Meanwhile Carl had taken down close to a hundred zombies before his gun ran out of bullets. Zombie Theresa stepped forth and bit into Carl's shoulder. Carl kicked her away.

Carl grabbed a grenade out of his belt. "Ah fuck it!" Carl stated. Carl pulled out the gernade pin blowing himself, the advancing zombies, and the entire second floor up.


	19. The Cure?

Chapter 18

Justin, Rick, and Meatwad watched the explosion that came from Carl's house. Rick noticed the surviving zombies that had been on the first floor of the house come pouring out. Zombie Alex was among them. Rick pushed Justin and Meatwad inside Meatwad's house.

Shake was sitting on his recliner watching TV. Rick slammed the door behind them.

Justin stared at Shake, not believing that Shake had survived the whole ordeal. "Shake, you're alive?"

Shake kept his eyes glued to the television set. "Yeah, why? You expecting me to die or something?"

"The zombies didn't try to break in here?" Rick asked.

Shake: "Zombies?"

Rick didn't want to waste time explaining the situation to Shake. He turned to Meatwad. "Where's the attic?"

"Hold on a second Rick." Justin turned to Shake. "You've been here this whole time?"

Shake: "Yeah, the _Assisted Living Dracula_ marathon is on. Now I know it seems slow at first but when you get into it…"

Justin interrupted Shake and turned to Rick. "This makes no sense." He pointed to the window that was broken by the Mooninites the other day. "Those things should have had no trouble getting in here."

Rick looked out the window. "Yeah you're right. In fact the zombies aren't even coming near the house. It's like something is keeping them away."

Rick looked perplexed. "This house doesn't have an invisible force field or anything…"

"Will you shut up! I'm trying to watch this here!" Shake spat.

Rick grabbed a Coke bottle. "Let me try something." He opened the door and threw the bottle at a group of zombies that stood near the sidewalk. The bottle hit one of the zombies in the face. Rick screamed at the zombies, daring them to come inside.

The zombies took a few steps towards Rick before stopping. They stood on the edge of the lawn not even attempting to move any further.

Rick went back inside and shut the door. "Well something is keeping them away."

…

Justin and Rick spent the next hour attempting to answer the question of how the zombies were being kept away. Shake spent the entire time watching his movie not caring about what was going on outside.

Meatwad rolled over to Justin. "Well I'm going to play some _Clam Digger_ on Frylock's computer."

Justin face lit up. "I'm a complete idiot. The answer was right in front of me."

Rick looked up at Justin. "What are you talking about…"

Justin pointed towards Frylock's room. "The _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_."

Rick shook his head. "The what?"

Justin: "Frylock's computer. I remember him saying that it could cure and even prevent disease."

Rick: "Are you serious?"

Justin: "It must be keeping the zombie virus at bay."

Justin ran back to Frylock's room. Rick and Meatwad followed him.

Justin grabbed the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_. "I think I may be able to multiply its effects to where it can kill off the virus."

Justin began to fool around with the computer while Rick and Meatwad kept watch by the front window. After a half hour Frylock's computer began to hum, the noise was high pitched. The zombies clutched their heads and began to howl in pain.

Rick rushed to Frylock's room. "Keep doing whatever it is you're doing." he told Justin.

Justin made a few more adjustments. The noise from the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_ grew even louder. Outside the zombies began falling to the ground.

Meatwad rolled in the room. "All them zombies is dead."

Justin and Rick rushed outside. The road and lawn was covered with lifeless bodies.

Rick turned to Justin. "I think you did it."

Justin noticed his sister's body on the lawn. It didn't show any signs of movement. Depressed, Justin went back inside.

A few minutes later Rick joined the group inside. "They're all dead." he announced to the three other survivors.

A news report soon came on interrupting Shake's show.

"Come on give me a break!" Shake groaned.

The reporter explained that all of the zombies stopped moving and appeared to be permanently dead. The military would be sweeping the infected areas burning all of the bodies.

Rick stood in front of Justin and patted him on the shoulder. "You did it kid! You saved…"

Justin saw a zombiefied Frylock floating behind Rick. Before Justin could warn the man, Frylock's sharp fry went straight through Rick's chest like a knife, instantly killing the man.

Zombie Frylock stared at Justin. Justin suddenly realized that the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_ would not harm its creator even though Frylock was now a zombie.

Frylock slowly floated towards Justin. Before the zombie was able to reach Justin, Shake pulled out his shotgun and shot Frylock.

Meatwad turned to Shake. "You killed Zombie Frylock."

Shake looked at Frylock's lifeless body. "He was a zombie?"


	20. epilogue

Chapter 19

A week or so later…

Justin was in Frylock's room working on the _OoGhiJ MiQtxxXA_. Meatwad had invited Justin to stay with them. Since his whole family was killed in the zombie attacks, Justin decided to move in and treated Meatwad like his new brother. Needless to say Shake was not happy with Justin moving in but Justin paid no attention to Shake's complaints.

Justin decided to take a break from his work. He went into the living room. A magical beam threw Shake across the room and slammed him against the wall.

Meatwad had Alex's wand which Justin had given to him a few days ago. Justin had spent the past week teaching Meatwad some spells.

Another beam shot out of Meatwad's new wand causing Shake to be slammed against the wall yet again.

Shake slowly got up and begged for mercy. "I'm sorry. Everything I said about you I actually meant about myself."

Meatwad held the wand in front of him. "Shut up boy! I'll make it worse."

Justin turned to Meatwad. "Hey Meatwad, take it outside."

…

Outside Meatwad used his new wand to shoot a beam at Shake which launched him several feet in the air. Shake fell back down and landed in the middle of the road. A truck speeding by ran over Shake.

Meatwad looked at Shake's carcass without remorse. "Fudge you! Butthole!"

The end


End file.
